In recent years, a utilization form of ICT (Information and Communication Technology) called cloud computing has been known. Cloud computing is a utilization form of ICT, by which ICT resources on a network are used via a network.
ICT resources include various elements such as a network, a server and a storage, which are interconnected by a network, middleware running on a server, and the like.
In an environment for realizing cloud computing, namely, in a cloud environment, there are many systems having an identical or similar configuration in some cases. Moreover, in the cloud environment, a configuration of the ICT resources included in the cloud environment is dynamically changed by a replacement of hardware, an addition of a server, a version upgrade of an application, or the like. Accordingly, a heavy workload is imposed on the management of the cloud environment, such as fault detection or the like.
In relation to the above described technique, an apparatus for generating an anomalous state signal by collecting and processing warning message signals from a communication network is known.
Additionally, a fault detection system that has a peripheral device fault pattern file and a node device fault pattern file, to which a characteristic of a fault MSG (message) is preregistered, and determines a peripheral device fault MSG or the like by making a comparison between an MSG and an individual pattern of the pattern file is known.
Furthermore, a fault monitoring system for registering maintenance information of a newly connected device to a fault dictionary upon detection of the newly connected device, and for determining a fault of the newly connected device if a notified log message is registered to the fault dictionary is known.
Still further, a relay server for adding, to shared resources information, message information about a notification message for notifying that information or the like of a relay group or the like has been changed, and for automatically deleting the message information when a predetermined duration elapses after the message information about the notification message is added to the shared resources information is known.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-307524    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-292143    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-184500    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-159129